


Tales from Wakanawa High

by confusedbiscuit



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confusedbiscuit/pseuds/confusedbiscuit
Summary: Total Drama High School AU where our competitors spend Monday through Friday's at Wakanawa high. Friendships, Romance, and Drama unfold as the teens juggle between getting good grades, their social life, and competition against rival school, Pakithew College Prep.
Relationships: Alejandro Burromuerto/Heather, Bridgette/Geoff (Total Drama), Chef Hatchet/Chris McLean, Cody Anderson/Noah, Courtney/Duncan (Total Drama), Courtney/Gwen (Total Drama), Gwen/Trent (Total Drama), Izzy/Owen (Total Drama), Katie/Sadie (Total Drama), Leshawna/Harold McGrady V, Mike/Zoey (Total Drama)
Kudos: 19





	1. Welcome letter

**Hello Freshman!**

**Welcome to this year of Wakanawa High! We are so glad for you to be part of our team. Attached to this letter you will see your class placements as well as your elective courses. You'll also find basic information about our school and everything you'll need to know during your time here.**

**Depending on your placement, you'll either have a regular course or an honors course. Please note which class you are in to avoid confusion.**

**Lunch Hour runs from 11:30 - 12:00. Lunches are available for purchase or you can bring your own lunch.**

**Best Wishes!**

**Principal Mclean.**


	2. First day of school and it’s looking  just wonderful

Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson stood at the bus stop tapping his foot nervously. Today was his first day at Wakanawa High, and he wasn’t thrilled to say the least. His summer was rather uneventful, and the school year had arrived way too quickly. He wasn’t exactly unpopular in middle school, but high school was a completely different playing field. Everyone would start to fall in love and form new friendships, and who would stick around with a nerd like him? He shifted his feet nervously as he watched the bus arrive. Through the window he could see the heads of other teenagers. The bus came to a stop and opened its doors. Cody sighed as he stepped onto the bus. He glanced around, noticing a few familiar faces.

The first person he noticed was a ginger haired boy with glasses. His name was Harold. He was nice enough, but they didn’t speak often unless they needed to.

The second person Cody noticed was a girl named Beth. She had brown hair put up in a ponytail. Beth was nice, but like Harold, she and Cody never spoke much.

The final person Cody noticed was a larger blonde boy named Owen. Cody had known Owen since his time in elementary school. Cody decided to take a seat next to him.

“Oh hey Cody!” Owen said. “Long time no see buddy!”

“Yeah, it’s been a while.” Cody said with a half laugh. 

“How have you been? Are you excited?” Owen asked. Cody just shrugged.

“Well I’m super excited myself.” Owen chuckled. Cody sighed and took his crumpled welcome letter out of his backpack. He hadn’t been placed in any honors courses, which was a bummer to his parents, but he didn’t mind. He didn’t want to put up with the extra work anyways.

“Do you think we’ll be in the same classes?” Owen asked Cody.

“Maybe.” Cody asked

“I can’t wait to see all our old friends again.” Owen hummed. Cody nodded.

Eventually the bus pulled up to the school. It looked just now one would expect a high school to look, nothing special. He heard the bus erupt into curious murmurs. 

“We’re here!” Owen cheered bouncing in his seat. Cody just picked up his backpack.

As the students began to exit the bus, Cody noticed someone that he hadn’t noticed before. It a tall dark haired boy who’s name was Tyler. Tyler was nice, but less talkative then Owen. When Cody finally left the bus, he sped up to catch up to Tyler.

“Hey, Tyler.” Cody said.

“Oh, hey Codemeister.” Tyler responded.

“You nervous too?” Cody asked.

“Yeah, but I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Tyler shrugged.

“I guess you’re right.” Cody nodded. 

Cody followed Tyler as they walk into the school. They had an assembly in the cafeteria that all freshman were attending. As he walked into the large room, the sound of teens talking filled his ears. 

“Oh look, I see Lindsay! See you later Cody.” Tyler said as he ran across the room. Cody waved awkwardly and looked around for anyone to sit by, but someone found him first.

“Cody!” A female voice screeched. Cody whirled around to see a purple haired girl waving her hand excitedly. Cody felt his face heat up in embarrassment. Of course Sierra had noticed him first. His first day of freshman year and he had already made a fool of himself. Cody forced himself to walk over to the screeching female. 

“Hi Cody!” Sierra exclaimed, grabbing his arm. Sierra was a girl that enrolled in his previous middle school just last year. Sierra had been quick to develop a crush on him. It was kind of strange, since no one had ever been public about having a crush on him before, and he wasn’t used to that sort of attention. Sierra wasn’t a bad person, she was just a bit loud so to speak.

“Cody! This is Ezekiel, it’s his first time at a real school!” Sierra said pointing to a boy that sat on the opposite side of her.

“Er, hey.” Cody greeted awkwardly. Ezekiel waved. 

“I can’t wait for the assembly to start, I’m so excited!” Sierra squealed, causing a few heads to turn. Cody wished he could disappear, he wasn’t exactly starting high school on a high note. Just then a man with neatly combed hair that still managed to look a bit messy stepped onto the stage and tapped the microphone atop the podium.

“Alright everyone quiet down.” He says. Sierra bounces with excitement.

“It’s starting!” She whispers to Cody.

“My name is principal McLean, but please, just call me Chris.” He says. “Welcome to your first day at Wakanawa High!”

The cafeteria erupts into applause. Chris smiles and waits for the clapping to die down. 

“You should have received your welcome letter in the mail, if you have not, you’ll want to head to the front office after this. Anyways, your welcome letter should’ve explained the basics, but there are a couple things we’ll want to touch on right here.”

Chris begins to talk about class placements and that if you feel like it’s too easy or too hard that you can request to change courses. He also talks about clubs and other stuff Cody didn’t care about. When the assembly is finally over, the teens stand up to head to their first class of the semester.

“Cody, are you in English A?” Sierra asked. Cody nodded. “Yay! We can sit next to each other!” She cheered.

High School was going to bejust wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter will most likely have a different character pov, it might change sometimes with the same character pov for two chapters or it might have two per chapter but for the most part it’ll have a pattern.


	3. The new boy, and everyone loves him, all but one.

Heather Tremblay was the queen bee in middle school, this year wouldn’t be any different. She sat at the desk of her first class, English A, and tapped her pen on her desk. English language arts had to be the most boring subject, according to Heather at least. Why any one would want to study the language they already spoke she would never understand. But yet she still sat here, in her ninth grade English class. She watched as a purple haired girl dragged a nervous looking brown haired boy by the arm into the classroom.

Sierra and Cody.

Heather and Cody had gone to the same school since 3rd grade. He was never popular, but he wasn’t unpopular either. Truth be told, Heather knew very little about Cody. Sierra was different. Heather had never liked Sierra from the minute she walked into the middle school building at the beginning of 8th grade. Sierra was loud and always in everyone’s business. That was the one thing Heather could tolerate about Sierra. If there was some juicy gossip, Heather knew who to ask. 

There were a couple new students, including a tall tan boy that sat next to her.

“Hola, mi amigo.” He said.

So he was Spanish.  Heather thought.

“Hi.” She responded simply.Who did he think he was? Just waking up to her and greeting her so casually? Soon, he would learn that she was the queen of her middle school. Some of the kids in this very classroom feared her. 

The teacher entered the classroom. A black haired man with a few visible grey hairs. “My name is Mr. Josh.” He said “I’ll be your English teacher this year. I’d like to take a quick roll call.” He takes out a clipboard and looks at it. “When I call your name say present. Alejandro Burromuerto?” The boy sitting next to Heather raised his hand. 

“Present.” He said. Heather noticed the heads of most of the girlsturn in the direction of Alejandro. 

Alejandro, wasn’t there a popular song that had the same title back in the early 2000s? She couldn’t remember, but she could feel her resentment for Alejandro grow. 

It was after English class and Heather was heading down the hallway, she was listening into a conversation two students, Bridgette and LeShawna, were having.

“He’s so cute!” Bridgette gushes. 

“He is dreamy.” LeShawna agrees. “But I thought you were crushing on Geoff?”

“Well yeah, but just LOOK at him!” Bridgette says.

Heather felt irritation build up in her body. It seemed like every girl in the school was in love with Alejandro. 

“He’s nothing compared to my Codykins.” Sierra insisted walking past. Bridgette and LeShawna shot each other a look before shrugging.

Well, there was always Sierra.

Heather wasn’t JELOUS. Of course not. Heather just thought he was annoying, and admittedly a bit handsome.

Heather shook her head. She couldn’t think like that! Not like the other girls. Heather turned the corner to where her locker was. As she walked, she saw a familiar face.

Alejandro was standing next to her locker.

Heather gripped her knuckles, but managed to keep her composure.

“Hello there.” She said simply opening her locker door. 

“Hello.” Alejandro responded. “You are very beautiful you know.” 

“Yeah, thanks.” Heather said trying to hide the fact that she was flustered. She wasn’t going to let this boy smooth talk her into letting go of her position of queen bee.

“I hope to see you in some of my other classes?” Alejandro said.

“Sure, whatever.” Heather responded. Alejandro shut his locker and swiftly turned away, gaining the attention of other females in the hallway.

Heather had just met him, but she already knew that she hated Alejandro.


End file.
